Episode List
Episodes # Emily to the Rescue - First episode of season 1 # Memories # Saving Benjamin # Rosie, Jacob, Sierra, and the Troublesome Trucks # Back In Service # Dockyard Tales # Homesick # Childhood Memories # The Best Start to Summer # Jacob and Rylie's Blue Mountain Adventure # Cassie's Birthday Surprise # A Surprise for Jacob # A Birthday Surprise for Caroline # Sir Handel and the Baking Soda # Toby and the Subway Car # Earls and Passengers # Trouble for Diesel 10 # Jacob and the Famous Visitor # Smudger Returns # Donald, Douglas, and the Trouble With Leaves # Gordon and the Railway Choice Awards # No Hamburgers for Duck # Emily's Arianating Experience # Paxton and the New Diesel # Murdoch's Money Madness # Harvey and the Railway Inspectors # Butch Proves a Point - Final episode of season 1 # The Search For The Controllers Part 1 - First special # The Search For The Controllers Part 2 - Second Special # The Search For The Controllers Part 3 - Third Special # Sierra's Birthday Adventure - First episode of season 2 # James and the New Engine # A New Friend for Rosie # Maddox and the Signal # Diesel's New Friend # Insignificant # Blisters # Twin Day # James' Day Out # Murdoch and Neville # A Dirty Day for Daniel # An Arlesdale Adventure # A Bad Day for Diesel # A Day for the Diesels # Quadruplets # Quads, Quarries, and Quarrels # Kids and Quarrels # Paige Returns # Crystal Island Adventure # Little Engines Can Do Big Things # Jack of Many Trades # Marion Makes a Move # Rosie's Old Friend # Rose's Backstory # Marie's Backstory # Dawn and Levi's Backstory # Jacob, Sierra, and Rylie's Backstory # Football # Brady and the Famous Visitor - Final episode of Season 2 # Thomas the Tank Engine - First episode of Engine Friends miniseries # Edward the Blue Engine # Henry the Green Engine # Gordon the Big Engine # James the Red Engine # Percy the Small Engine # Toby the Tram Engine # Bertie the Bus # Terence the Tractor # Duck the Great Western Engine # Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins # Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins # Bill, Ben, and BoCo # Trevor the Traction Engine # Douglas and Oliver # Oliver and the Trucks # Duck and Donald # Mavis the Quarry Diesel # James and the Bees # Stepney the Bluebell Engine # Caroline the Car # Duck, Stepney, and The Diesel Engine # George the Steamroller # Cranky the Crane # Salty the Dockyard Diesel # Harvey the Crane Engine # Jack the Front Loader # Alfie the Excavator # Ned the Steam Shovel # Isobella the Steam Lorry # Kelly the Crane # Buster the Steamroller # Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Lorry # Devious Diesel the Evil Diesel # Thomas and Emily # Arthur and the Trucks # Murdoch the Strong Engine # Gordon the Best Dressed Engine # Fergus the Railway Traction Engine # Spencer the Fast Engine # Neville and the Rumours # Thomas and Rosie # Emily and Whiff # Thomas and Hank # Emily and Rosie # Hiro the Japanese Engine # Charlie the Playful Purple Tank Engine # Scruff the Scruncher # Caitlin the Streamlined Engine # Bill, Ben, and Connor # Salty and the New Engine # Stephen the Rocket # Paxton and Diesel # Samson the Proud Engine # Philip the Diesel Boxcab # Emily and Caitlin # Daisy the Diesel Railcar # Edward's Exploit # Percy and the Lorries # Max and Monty the Dump Trucks # Hugo the Rail Zeppelin - Final episode of Engine Friends miniseries # Skarloey - First episode of Skarloey Railway Stories miniseries # Skarloey and the Snow # Rheneas # Skarloey and Rheneas # Sir Handel # Sir Handel and the Steam Roller # Peter Sam's Special Funnel # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady # Peter Sam and the Trucks # Peter Sam and the Statue # Duncan and the Diesel Engine # Rusty the Small Diesel # Rusty and the Boulder # Duncan # Dunkin Duncan # Duke the Old Engine # Smudger # Mighty Mac the Double Fairlie # Freddie # Bertram the Old Warrior # Luke the Quarry Engine # Duncan the Grumpy Engine # Luke and Millie # Trouble at the Wharf - Final episode of Skarloey Railway Stories miniseries # Thomas and Gordon - First episode of Amazing Adventures miniseries # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Duck and the Barber # Percy the Ghost # Percy and Harold's Great Race # Bulgy the Double Decker Bus # Trust Thomas # Henry and the Elephant # Gordon, James, and the Trouble With Mud # Henry and the Ghost # Duncan's Ghost # Toad the Brakevan # Toby and the Flood # Rumours # The Trouble With Trees # Thomas and the Ghost Engine # Thomas and the Jet Engine # The Trouble With Twin Engines # 'Arry and Bert the Ironworks Diesels # James and the Hot Air Balloon # Oliver and the Snow # There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away # Rheneas the Rollercoaster # Thomas and the Fish # Thomas and the Diesels # Molly the Yellow Engine # Dennis the Lazy Diesel # Emily Gets It Wrong # Percy and the Diesels # The Runaway Car # Stinky Cheese # Hector the Hopper Truck # Thomas the Hero # The Party Surprise # Stuck in the Mud # James and Hector # Flora the Tram Engine # Gordon's Shortcut # Glynn the Coffeepot Engine # Pouty James # Lazy Daisy # Skiff and the Storm # Henry Shines # Daisy and the Puppet Show # Cyril the Fogman # Jerome and Judy the Breakdown Cranes # The Spooky Bridge # Toby and Philip # Thomas' Christmas Adventures # Thomas' Halloween Adventures # Bye George! # Bulstrode the Barge # Edward and James # James and Toby # Percy and the Naughty Gnomes # Thomas' Special Letter # Whistle Troubles # Diesel the Hero # Donald, Douglas, and Emily # Spencer and Gordon # Daisy's Perfect Christmas Gone Wrong # Thomas and Terence # Gordon and Henry # Diesel and Daisy # Diesel, Daisy, and Harvey # Cranky and Carly # Hannah # James and Rosie # Dowager Hatt In Charge - Final episode of Amazing Adventures miniseries # The First Day - First episode of Season 3 # Jacob's Babysitting Adventure # Homecoming # Jacob, Mallory, Paige, and the Election # Jacob and the Bully # Jacob's Old Friend # The Talent Show # Jacob's Trip to the Hospital # Jacob and Connor # District Chorus # Jacob and Sierra's Big Scene # A Bad Day for Jacob # Jacob Gets Cleared # The Playoffs # The Championship # All is Revealed # The Concert # Natasha and the Bullies # The Music of March # The Last Day - Final episode of season 3 # Jacob and the Ghost Engine - Jacob and Rosie tease Madison and Sierra for being scared on Halloween, but later get their comeuppance when the four of them have to go collect metal from the Smelters' Yard. - First episode of season 4 # Stuart's First Run - Peter Sam tells the story of how his life was before he came to Sodor. # Ryan's Second Chance - While working on Thomas' branch line, an overconfident and dismissive tank engine name Ryan is taught a lesson by Percy and Toby, before leaving for the construction yard. # Kylie's Accident - Kylie has an accident and must go to the Steamworks to be repaired. # Olivia and Kylie - After Kylie gets back from being repaired following her accident, Olivia teases her. # Tale of the Missing Christmas Presents - Katie throws a Christmas party for her and her friends, but it is later ruined by Paige. # Dennis Meets His Twin - Dennis and Norman finally meet. # The New Line - A new branch line, connecting Edward's to Duck's, is built. Then, Sir Topham Hatt puts all the American engines on the line. # Patriot Returns - The Big City Engine returns to the Island of Sodor and he insults the railway. # Heroes # Marie - Marie has an accident while pulling a freight train. # Philip and Levi's Great Race - Philip and Levi race. # Stepney - Stepney misses the Bluebell Railway, so Sir Topham Hatt brings Boxhill to the Island to cheer him up. # Jackie - A new engine named Jackie is brought to the Island. # Dawn - Dawn is nervous about shunting coaches for the first time. # Rose - Rose and Jackie become rivals. # Ralph - Ralph decribes his life before he came to Sodor. # Madison - Madison describes her life before she came to Sodor. # Ryan's Runaway - Ryan collects slate from Blue Mountain Quarry, but his cars run away. # Madison and Jackie - Madison and Jackie have a fight. # Jacob and Skarloey - Jacob is sent to work with Skarloey, and he fears working away from Sierra. # Toby Takes Charge - Toby hears James boasting to Percy about his shiny coat of red paint. Percy advises him not to mess it up again, like the last time, which makes James cross. Toby knows an argument would break out between the two friends at any moment, so he decides to take charge to stop the argument and make the red engine satisfied. # Duck's Big Voyage # Toby and Jackie - Jackie works at Ffarquar Quarry for the first time. # Bill, Ben, and Jackie - Jackie works at the Clay Pits for the first time, and Bill and Ben are up to their old tricks, again. - Final episode of season 4 # Jacob and the Christmas Party - First episode of Season 5 # The Great Engine Games # Brady and Hiro # Goodbye Fat Controller # Second Chance # Billy and the Factories # The New Controller # Ryan and Brady # Whiff and the New Engine # The Game # It Was Just A Game # The Party # Shane # Sam # Double Trouble # Triple Trouble # Logan Returns # Hector, the Ballast Hopper Truck # Perfect Porter # James' Turn # The Stone Race # Worked to the Ground # Under Pressure # Terence's Path # Vinnie and Philip - Final episode of season 5 # Calling All Engines, Again! - Fourth special # A Trip to Misty Island - Thomas takes Jacob and Sierra to visit Misty Island for the first time. - First episode of season 6 # The New Building - A new building is built in Great Waterton. # The First Tour # Dizzy Diesels! # Stepney's Day Out # Rain # Happy Hannah # A Trip to the Park - Jacob and Sierra go to the Earl's Dinosaur Park for the first time. # An Old Friend # BoCo and Splatter # Time # Mysteries # Rosie and the Puppies # Transportation # Speaking in Code # Surprises From Misty Island # Bradford the Hero # Ashima's Visit # Hiro's Hero # Silly Sidney # Whiff's Whiff # Strength # The Narrow Gauge Railway Show Part 1 # The Narrow Gauge Railway Show Part 2 # Rosie and Jennifer # Damian's New Buffers - Final episode of season 6 # Sodor and the Storm Part 1 - Fifth special # Sodor and the Storm Part 2 - Sixth special # Sodor and the Storm Part 3 - Seventh special # A Trip to Crystal Island - Philip goes to Crystal Island for the first time. - First episode of Season 7 # Too Much for Porter - Porter overworks himself and has an accident. # A Day at the National Railway Museum - A day at the National Railway Museum is profiled. # Percy and Henry's Haunted Halloween - Percy believes that he and Henry have seen a ghost engine. # Gordon Gets the Goods - Henry is given the job of taking the express, so Gordon has to take his goods trains. # Night Train # Murdoch's Mess - Murdoch tries to do too much at once and it gets him into trouble. # Branch Line Friends # Dockyard Friends # Quarry Friends # Great Western Friends # Narrow Gauge Friends # Minimum Gauge Friends / Small Railway Friends # Crystal Friends / Gem Friends # Main Line Friends # American Friends # Jordyn and Marie # Brady Gets the Express - Gordon lets Brady take the express. # Brady and Benjamin - Brady and Benjamin get into some trouble together. # A Cold Day for Jacob / Jacob's Cold Day- Jacob gets sick. # Jacob, Douglas, and Meg / Douglas' Foggy Day - Jacob and Meg drive Douglas in the fog. # Percy's Wish Come True - Percy want to take coaches instead of trucks, and when Henry breaks down, he gets to. # Jacob the Grown-Up - Jacob wants to act like an adult, but finds this difficult. # Serious Stanley # Duck Pushes Through - Duck learns that sometimes, ginseng who don't get along have to work with each other. # Rex and the Cotton Race - Rex learns that he and Mighty Mac have to share the workload of Farmer Willie's Cotton Farm. - Final Episode of Season 7 # Meg’s Halloween Party - First episode of Spooktacular Stories miniseries # The Boy Who Cried Genie # Grandpa’s Ghost # The Devil’s...Yoga Class?! # The Demons Inside # Wasted Talent # She Wishes She’d Known # The Little Engine That Couldn't # The Flatbeds of Fear - Final episode of Spooktacular Stories miniseries # Jacob, Meg, Sierra, and the Snow - First episode of season 8 # Jacob's First Skate - Meg and Sierra take Jacob ice skating for the first time, but Jacob accidentally causes trouble on the ice. # Marion and the Miniature Engines # The New School - Jack and the Pack are building Sodor's first ever college. # Marion and Ned - Ned is sent to work with Marion at the Clay Pits. # Marion and Daisy # Keeping to the Timetable - Samson learns to not cause delays, while Bradford learns not to be in control of the other engines. # Jacob, Sierra, and Bradford - Jacob and Sierra work with Bradford for the first time, but Bradford's strict attitude starts to annoy them. # Geoffrey's Real?! - An engine matching the description of an engine homas made up visits the Island, much to the surprise of all the engines. # Stuck In The Snow - Duck goes out to rescue Oliver, only getting himself stuck! # Sidney's Commitment - Sidney learns how to get his work done, and at the same time how change takes time. # Gordon's Express Delivery - A trick is played on Gordon to teach him how to do jobs he doesn't like. # The Blind Engine - Thomas and Percy bully a visiting engine who is blind. # Solutions - Frank is feeling as though he isn't cared about. # Best Friends Day - Jacob and Sierra explain Best Friends Day to the engines, and then celebrate it with them. # Blown Away # Jacob, Sierra, and Hugo - Jacob and Sierra meet Hugo. # Jacob, Sierra, and Lexi - Jacob and Sierra meet Lexi. # Jacob, Sierra, and Theo - Jacob and Sierra meet Theo. # Journey Beyond Knapford - Madison and Rosie visit the Steelworks on the Mainland for the first time. # Jacob, Sierra, and Merlin - Jacob and Sierra meet Merlin. # Hugo and the Dinosaurs - Hugo visits the Earl's Dinosaur Park, and he think that the dinosaurs are real. # Jacob and Sierra's Birthday Shock # Amethyst's First Snow # The Old Repair Yard - Jem Cole learns about time management between his two jobs. # Importance - Hank realizes that there are many things he has to share with the other engines. - Final episode of season 8. # Onyx Shapes Up - First episode of Crystal Island Adventures miniseries # Amethyst's Backstory # Ruby's Backstory # Bismuth # Pearl's Backstory # Peridot's Backstory # Garnet's Backstory # Quartz's Backstory # Lapis' Backstory # Sapphire's Backstory # Remembering Pink # Topaz's Backstory # The New Crystal Engines # Sapphire's New Coat # Meeting the Off Colors # A Keystone Trip # A Friendly Visit # A Keystone Job # Rainbow Colored Friends # Amethyst, Onyx, and the Off Colors # A Tale of Two Garnets # A Tale of Five Quartzes - Final episode of Crystal Island Adventures miniseries # Mike the Miniature Engine - First episode of Arlesdale Adventures miniseries # Rex the Miniature Engine # Bert the Miniature Engine # A Present For Bulgy - After being rescued by Bert, Bulgy realizes that railways are just as good as roads. - Final episode of Arlesdale Adventures miniseries. # The Second First Day - First episode of Stories of the Sophomores miniseries # A Second Homecoming/A Sophomore Homecoming # Sierra & Trent # Jacob & Meg # Jacob & Meg's Halloween Adventure # The Competition # Lonely Logan # Jacob and Emma # Jacob Goes Missing!? # Jacob and the Cool Kids - Final episode of Stories of the Sophomores miniseries # The Great Railway Show - Eighth special # Meg and Molly - Meg and Molly get to head a tour from the Sodor Railway Museum for the first time. - First episode of season 9 # The Amusement Park - The Pack builds an amusement park on Sodor. # Extraordinary Engines - A new extraordinary looking engine arrives on Sodor. # Hugo and the New Engine - Hugo meets Dylan, the new engine. # Dylan's Backstory - Dylan tells Hugo and the other engines about his past. # Bill, Ben, and BoCo - BoCo gets tired of Bill and Ben's mischief. # Duck's Special Special - Sir Topham Hatt gives Duck a special as a reward for all his hard work. # The Substitute Controller - The Hatt family goes on holiday, and Mr. Hatt leaves Jacob and Sierra I'm charge of the railway. # All About George: A New Beginning - George joins the Sodor Construction Company. # James' Jealousy - A new engine named Greg arrived, and James gets jealous because Greg is bigger and stronger than he is. # Another Day Gone - Harvey saves Bulstrode and helps the Smelter's Yard make more money. # Greens vs Yellows - The Great Waterton Football Team are having a match against Brighton football team and Brady and Marie are sent to take them to Dryaw FC, but they start competing against one another to see who can get to Dryaw first, which causes confusion and delay. # Mavis Figures It Out - Mavis realizes that she can handle situations rather than letting them happen and feeling sorry for herself. # Rosie's Secret - Rosie's secret of liking puppet shows is leaked, and she learns to not let the other engines decide for her what she is to like and dislike. # Iron Horse - When Toby runs off without a crew, it's up to Farmer McColl and his horse to save the day. # Vandals - Some angry passengers take out their anger on Annie and Clarabel. # The Return of Vinnie - Mr. Hatt borrows Vinnie again, while Madison, Dawn, and Levi are being repaired, and he causes trouble on the Little Strasburg. # Oliver and the Mainland Exploration - Oliver worries about meeting the five Mainland engines at the Steelworks due to his appearance. # Jacob, Sierra, and Kira's Experience in Driving - Jacob, Sierra, and Kira take their drivers tests. # Demo Day - Jacob, Sierra, and Kira convince Richard Hatt to hold Sodor's first ever demolition derby. # Murdoch and Arthur - Murdoch and Arthur begin to bicker while helping Jacob, Sierra, and Kira arrange the demolition derby. # Daisy and Harvey - Harvey is sent to help at Arlesburgh, and while there, he and Daisy become friends. # It's Possible... - Beresford learns more about how to make new friends. # Philip the Lucky Engine - Philip realizes that he is winner, whether he has an award or not. # Good Effort - Richard Hatt makes and effort to get to know Jacob and Sierra better. # Arthur Takes the Kipper - Henry fears that Arthur is going to take the "Flying Kipper" from him. - Final episode of season 9 # Thomas and Ace - Ace persuades Thomas to travel around the world again. - First episode of the Around the World miniseries. # Going to Africa - Thomas travels to Africa and meets Nia. # Going to India - Thomas and Nia travel to India and meet Ashima and Rajiv. # Going to China - Thomas, Nia, Ashima, and Rajiv travel to China and meet Yǒng Bǎo. # Going to Russia - On their way to France, Thomas, Nia, Ashima, Rajiv, and Yǒng Bǎo stop in Russia to meet Ivan. # Going to Germany - On their way to France, Thomas and his friends stop in Germany to meet Frieda # Going to France - Thomas and his friends arrive in France and meet Étienne. # Visiting the Mainland - Thomas and his friends visit the mainland and meet new friend, Rebecca. They also visit Hurricane and Frankie at the Steelworks, and pay a visit to Bridlington. - Final episode of the Around the World miniseries. # A Trip to America - Ninth special # Food For Thought - Getting fed up with the interference of food deliveries, James decides to take control of the situation. - First episode of Season 10 # Surprise! - Duncan and Sir Handel cause trouble with the plans for a surprise party for Sir Topham Hatt. # A Rumble and a Tumble - Sidney causes an accident when he doesn't wait for his load to be secured. # Daisy's Rescue - 'Arry and Bert keep the Breakdown Train all to themselves, but when an accident happens, it's up to Daisy to find the Breakdown Train and save the day. # A Tale of Three Cranes - When there is a plethora of work for Cranky, Carly, and Big Mickey at Brendam Docks, the three cranes try to get all their jobs done as fast as they can. But, their rushing about ends up causing confusion and delay. # Kira In Charge - Richard Hatt is sick, so Kira takes over the railway for the day. # Brady's Christmas Wish - Brady wishes for the perfect Christmas, but everything goes wrong. # Thomas and the Lonely Tank Engine - Thomas becomes friends with the Marklin engine. # Out of Control - Sir Handel gets in a moody state, and tries to get out of work. # Cranky's New Job - Cranky gets sent to help turn the Brickworks into an automobile parts factory. # A Credit to the Crew - Kelly returns from being mended and learns that every contribution to the project counts. # George and the Dragon - The Scottish Twins get back at George on Halloween after he's rude to them. # Bulgy's Town - Bulgy boasts that he plays a more important role in the town of Tidmouth. # All's Well that Ends Well - Percy has an accident while helping Andrew the barber move from Crosby to Elsbridge. # All Steamed Up - Luke gets cross when Ulfstead Mine is used to repair Ulfstead Castle. # Aaron # Aaron and Whiff # Where's Theo?! # Missing Scrap # Aaron and Theo's Trip to the Steelworks # A Trip to the Keystone Railway # The Sodor Awards - Final episode of Season 10 # - First episode of Friendly Faces Around Sodor miniseries # # Lexi, Theo, and Merlin # Hurricane and Frankie # Mavis # # # Iolite and Angel # Amethyst and Citrine # Star and Ametrine # Rosie and Madison # # Porter, Dawn, and Levi # Duck and Jackie # Oliver and Toad # Donald and Douglas # Bill and Ben # Salty # Cranky, Carly, and Big Mickey # Garnet, Ruby, and Sapphire # Peridot and Lapis # Pearl and Quartz # Star and Quartz # Diesel and Rose # Daisy and Bulgy # Bertie and Bulgy # Duck and Oliver # Flying Scotsman and Mallard # Caroline # George # Brady, Benjamin, Olivia, and Kylie # Ocean and Winza # Culdee # Skarloey and Rheneas # Sir Handel and Peter Sam # Duke, Stuart, and Falcon # Brady and Benjamin # Diesel 10 # Carnelian # The Diamonds # The Pearls # Edward and Jordyn # Toby and Flora - Final episode of Friendly Faces Around Sodor miniseries. # Dustin - First episode of Season 11 # Untitled Episode # Euclase - First episode of Keystone Chaos miniseries. # Goldstone Category:Miscellaneous